


Sonne

by SSjUmi



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Iridescent AU, Leave Out All The Rest AU, M/M, but it's no romo and not the point of the story and not explicit either, ey kein Plan in welcher Sprache ich hier taggen soll lol, it is Bennoda i guess, one of my favs of the (many) German stories I wrote for this fandom back in the day, so no relationship tag here, yes - BOTH
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSjUmi/pseuds/SSjUmi
Summary: Sachte glitten seine Finger über den rauen Stein und hinterließen dabei feine rote Spuren. Aus den Spuren wurden Linien und Kurven, tierische Silhouetten, Pflanzen, Menschen und deren Bauwerke, und über allem, dargestellt durch zahlreiche kleine Punkte und eine schmale Mondsichel, der Nachthimmel.Der Nachthimmel, den man im Herbst von der irdischen Nordhemisphäre aus sehen konnte.Der Nachthimmel, mit dem Mike einst aufgewachsen war, mit den Sternbildern, die er am Abend vor seiner Abreise gesehen hatte.Ein überschaubarer Nachthimmel im Vergleich zu dem, unter dem er heute lebte.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Sonne

**Author's Note:**

> 2011 im Zuge einer Sammlung von Oneshots entstanden, die auf den Titeln von Rammstein-Songs basiert haben.  
> Also schon ein bisschen älter.  
> Trotzdem nach wie vor eins meiner Lieblingswerke aus der Zeit ([und auf Deutsch](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Umi)), das ich eigentlich sehr gern irgendwann mal übersetzen oder auf Englisch reinterpretieren würde.
> 
> Nun ja. Bis dahin... Viel Spaß?

Sachte glitten seine Finger über den rauen Stein und hinterließen dabei feine rote Spuren. Aus den Spuren wurden Linien und Kurven, tierische Silhouetten, Pflanzen, Menschen und deren Bauwerke, und über allem, dargestellt durch zahlreiche kleine Punkte und eine schmale Mondsichel, der Nachthimmel.  
Der Nachthimmel, den man im Herbst von der irdischen Nordhemisphäre aus sehen konnte.  
Der Nachthimmel, mit dem Mike einst aufgewachsen war, mit den Sternbildern, die er am Abend vor seiner Abreise gesehen hatte.

Ein überschaubarer Nachthimmel im Vergleich zu dem, unter dem er heute lebte.

Wenn er hier nach oben sah, wurde er regelrecht von dem Anblick des smaragdgrünen Gasriesen, den seine neue "Heimat" umkreiste, und der Milliarden und Abermilliarden hell leuchtender Sterne und teils blau-violett, teils rostig rot schillernden Nebel erschlagen. Lichtverschmutzung wie auf der Erde mit ihrer verdreckten Atmosphäre und ihren viel zu hellen Metropolen, von denen eine einst sein Zuhause gewesen war, gab es nicht. Auch wenn der Sauerstoffanteil prozentual gesehen in der irdischen Luft höher war als hier, war Mike sich sicher, in L.A. nie so befreit atmen gekonnt zu haben.

Er stellte die Schale mit den roten Pigmenten beiseite, griff nach Grün, und blickte sich in seiner Höhle um, auf der Suche nach einer passenden Stelle für sein nächstes Bild. Doch egal wohin er sich wandte, alles, was er sah, waren rote und grüne und braune und schwarze Linien, Kurven, Silhouetten, Sterne, Monde. Nicht ein einziger Quadratmeter Felswand war noch frei.  
Mike seufzte leise und stellte das Farbschälchen wieder ab.  
Ob Joe mit ihm die Unterkunft tauschen würde, wenn er ihn darum bat? Vermutlich nicht. Die anderen taten sich schwer damit, gewohnte Umgebungen und Routinen aufzugeben. Er würde sich also etwas anderes überlegen müssen, wenn er weiter malen können wollte...

Das mit grobem Leder verhangene Eisengitter, mit dem Mike seine Höhle vor Wind und Regen schützte, gab ein leises Rattern von sich, als es beiseite geschoben wurde. Chesters weiche, jungenhafte Stimme sorgte dafür, dass die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen sich unwillkürlich aufstellten.

"Kommst du?"

Mike nickte abwesend, auch wenn der andere es ohnehin nicht sehen konnte, und begab sich auf leisen Sohlen zu ihm. Das kleine Lächeln, dass sich auf Chesters Lippen legte, kaum dass er nach seiner Hand griff und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte, ließ auch seine Miene etwas sanfter werden.

Schweigend entfernten beide sich vom Lager.

Sie hatten sich schon seit Monaten nichts mehr zu sagen; ihre kargen Wortwechsel beschränkten sich in der Regel nur auf das Nötigste.  
Mit den anderen unterhielt Chester sich dagegen ständig, allerdings über Dinge, die Mike nicht verstand, und mit Worten, die für ihn nichts bedeuteten. Es ging um Geräusche, Geschmäcker, taktile Eindrücke, Gerüche und andere Wahrnehmungen, für die sie ständig neue Begriffe erdachten, und die Musik, die sie gemeinsam machten, schien auf einem Rhythmus zu basieren, den nur sie hören konnten.

Mikes Gedanken und Gefühle kreisten hingegen um die blaue Lichtsäule am Horizont, die langsam aber sicher immer näher zu kommen schien und an deren Quelle er ein Schwarzes Loch vermutete. Den sterbenden, rot glühenden Stern, der nun ihre Sonne war. Die schwarz-violetten Flecken, die sich Stück für Stück sowohl auf seiner Haut, als auch den Gesichtern und Körpern seiner Freunde ausbreiteten, und die anderen, unsichtbaren Tumore, die vermutlich in ihren Organen wucherten - verursacht durch das atemberaubend schöne Sternenzelt über ihnen, beziehungsweise die ständige Strahlung, die von ihm ausging und ungehindert durch die dünne Atmosphäre drang.  
Manchmal war Mike kurz davor, diese Dinge mit den anderen zu teilen, aber wenn er sie dann am Feuer sitzen und miteinander lachen sah, blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken.

Er führte Chester zu einem abgeflachten Felsen, legte die Hände an seine Taille und schob ihn sanft gegen den Stein, bis er sich setzte. Dann machte er sich daran, dem Älteren die Schuhe auszuziehen und sie neben sich zu stellen. Jacke, Oberteil, und Hose folgten kurz darauf. Er legte alles ordentlich zusammen und platzierte es neben den Schuhen.

Chester ließ ihn stumm gewähren, wohl wissend, dass Mike nicht vergessen hatte, dass er sich auch selbst entkleiden konnte, und wartete geduldig, bis der andere sich ebenfalls ausgezogen hatte und wieder nach seiner Hand griff. Diesmal gingen sie nicht weit. Der Sand, auf dem sie sich nur wenige Schritte weiter niederließen, war noch warm, auch wenn Temperatur und Geruch des Windes ihn darauf schließen ließen, dass die Sonne bereits untergegangen war. Von dem bunt schillernden Himmel über ihnen, dessen überwältigende Präsenz Mike, obwohl er ihn schon so oft gesehen hatte, nach wie vor Schauer über den Rücken jagte, wusste er nichts.

Der letzte Stern, den er gesehen hatte, hatte sich so grell in seine, Brads, Joes, Robs und Daves Netzhäute gebrannt, dass ihre Augen sich nie wieder davon erholt hatten.

Er wandte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er Mike schwer schlucken hörte - ahnungslos, dass der Anblick seiner grauen, getrübten Pupillen nach wie vor dafür sorgte, dass sich etwas in dem Jüngeren schmerzhaft zusammenzog - und ließ die Finger über seinen Arm, die Schulter, den Hals wandern, legte die Hand in seinen Nacken, und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt zu sich. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Mikes inzwischen etwas abgeflachten, leicht bebenden Atem auf seiner Haut spürte, bevor er fast schon zärtlich seine Lippen auf die des anderen legte.

~

_"Ich würde sagen, in nächster Zeit schraubst du deine Zeit vor dem Bildschirm besser ein bisschen zurück."  
Mike zog bloß zischend die Luft ein.  
"Stell dich nicht so an. Zwei Stiche noch, dann sind wir fertig."  
"Ich stell mich nicht an... aber eine kleine, örtliche Betäubung hätte schon drin sein können, meinst du nicht?"  
"Wir haben nur einen begrenzten Vorrat an Medikamenten, und das weißt du auch." Brad verengte konzentriert die Augen und kappte knapp über Mikes linker Braue den Faden. "Ich geh lieber auf Nummer sicher und bin sparsam. Sollte ich dir mal ein Bein abnehmen müssen oder so, wirst du mir dankbar sein." Er griff nach einem in Desinfektionsflüssigkeit getränkten Tupfer und befreite die Haut des anderen auch noch vom letzten bisschen Blut. "Ich denk nicht, dass 'ne Narbe zurückbleibt, zumindest keine auffällige. Weder an der Braue, noch auf der Hornhaut."  
Mike verbiss sich ein erneutes Zischen und schluckte auch alle weiteren eventuellen Schmerzbekundungen herunter.  
"Hast du schon mit Chester gesprochen?"  
"Er meint, die Software hat sich vermutlich aufgehängt. Anders kann er sich die falschen Werte, auf denen er seine Berechnungen aufgebaut hat, nicht erklären."  
"Das hätte ziemlich schief gehen können."  
"Ich glaub ihm, dass es nicht seine Schuld war."  
Brad zog die Augenbrauen hoch und seufzte. "Ich hab nie behauptet, dass sie es war. Ich find es nur beunruhigend, dass wir uns scheinbar nicht mehr auf unsere Computer verlassen können."  
Mike murrte bloß, legte die Augenklappe um, die der andere ihm reichte, und verließ mit einem gemurmelten "Danke für's Verarzten" die Krankenstation._

_Er gab es ungern zu, aber Brad hatte Recht._

_Es war beunruhigend, dass es immer häufiger zu kleineren, seit heute dann wohl auch mal größeren Ausfällen kam, immerhin hing ihrer aller Leben von der Technik um sie herum ab.  
Da war nicht nur Chesters Navigationssoftware, sondern auch das Programm, das die künstliche Schwerkraft regelte, die Atemluft-Wiederaufbereitungsanlage, der Rechner, der sich um die Versorgung des Reaktors kümmerte, die Software, die den künstlichen Tiefschlaf der Crew regelte, der Autopilot, der während eben dieses Tiefschlafs das Raumschiff steuerte und so weiter und so weiter und so weiter..._

_Was passierte, wenn auch nur eine dieser Computereinheiten herumsponn, hatte man ja heute gesehen: Ein Stern, den sie eigentlich in angemessener Entfernung passieren wollten, hatte sie in sein Gravitationsfeld gezogen und dabei auch gleich mit einer (wenn auch nicht allzu heftigen) Eruption willkommen geheißen. Die Erschütterung hatte sie mehr als nur unvorbereitet getroffen. Chester war von der Leiter gestürzt und hatte sich das Handgelenk verstaucht, Dave hatte sich im Maschinenraum an austretendem Dampf verbrüht, und Mike selbst hätte um ein Haar ein Auge an das Steuerpult auf der Brücke verloren._  
_Er wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht so schnell reagiert und das Schiff wieder in eine stabile Umlaufbahn gebracht hätten... oder die Eruption auch nur ein bisschen stärker gewesen wäre..._

_"Uh... Captain?"_

_Mike blieb schmunzelnd stehen und wandte sich um. Eigentlich hatten sie bereits wenige Wochen nach Start aufgehört, einander formell mit Rang anzusprechen. Der einzige, der immer noch daran festhielt, war Rob, was vermutlich daran lag, dass ihr Jüngster den Großteil seiner Zeit in seinem Labor verbrachte, und häufiger mit den Pflanzen und weißen Mäusen dort kommunizierte als mit dem Rest der Crew. "Was gibt's?"  
"Commander Hahn sucht Sie überall." Rob wischte sich die Blumenerde an seiner Hose ab und trat näher. "Lieutenant Commander Bennington, Lieutenant Farrell und er wollen die notwendigen Kursänderungen mit Ihnen besprechen."  
Mike runzelte unzufrieden die Stirn - wenn Dave mit am Tisch saß, war davon auszugehen, dass nach wie vor noch nicht alle technischen Probleme behoben worden waren... Er seufzte leise, warf der Tür zu seinem Quartier noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, und nickte dann. "Na schön..." Er schenkte Rob ein kleines Lächeln. "Wie hast du die Turbulenzen vorhin überstanden?"  
"Gut, Sir. Danke der Nachfrage. Das Labor ist ebenfalls so weit unbeschädigt."  
"Immerhin etwas." Mike klopfte dem anderen noch mal kurz aufmunternd auf den Rücken und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Joe und dem Rest._

_Er hatte die Brücke noch nicht einmal erreicht, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen auch schon aufs Neue heftig zu beben begann..._

~

Mikes Blick hing, wie so oft, in den Sternen, während seine Finger abwesend mit den feinen, kleinen Löckchen in Chesters Nacken spielten, dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte.  
Er wusste, dass der andere gerade an seine Frau dachte. Seine Kinder. Deren Kinder... Kindeskinder...?  
Als sie alle sich damals von ihren Familien verabschiedet hatten, waren sie sich voll und ganz bewusst gewesen, dass sie sie nie wiedersehen würden. Es änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass es nach wie vor weh tat.

Er schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen.

Aufgrund des künstlichen Tiefschlafs, der sie während ihrer langen Reise am Leben erhalten hatte, waren für seinen Körper gerade einmal zwei Jahre seit Beginn der Mission vergangen. Auf der Erde hingegen...

Chesters Fingerspitzen streiften sanft über seine Schläfen.  
Mike hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass sich irgendwann Tränen ihren Weg aus seinen Augenwinkeln gebahnt hatten.  
Er schloss den Körper des anderen etwas fester in seine Arme und versuchte sich dabei vorzustellen, er wäre Anna, während die rote Sonne hinter dem Horizont noch ein letztes Mal aufflackerte.

Kollabierte.

Starb.


End file.
